


Changing Forces

by NoShiningKnight



Series: Fated Forces [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShiningKnight/pseuds/NoShiningKnight
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has long had a fascination for other cultures and a great desire to learn.Her knowledge will now be put to the test as she and her Master Qui-Gon Jinn journey to Mandalore to take part in a political meeting that if successful will better relationships between the Mandalorian's and the Galactic Republic. But with a threat made to both parties participating the young Jedi Padawan is put into a precarious position as she tries to maintain the peace the Jedi Order exists to protect.If that weren't enough to worry about Obi-Wan now has to contend with how people and the relationships they have can change.





	1. Representatives of the Republic

Representative’s of the Republic

The skyline of Coruscant was a beautiful sight…if you didn’t know what lurked beneath the city-planet’s shining surface. Coruscant had crime just like anywhere else, sometimes _worse_ than anywhere else. The presence of the Republic Senate and the Jedi Order may convince some that there was no way anyone would be foolish enough to try anything illegal, but those who lived here knew better. The galaxy was a good place, but it was also a bad place, you had to watch your step, you had to be smart, you had to pick and choose friends and enemies wisely. These were the thoughts that had tormented Finis Valorum since he’d been elected Supreme Chancellor, and they’d only become more consuming since his re-election 2 years ago to the day. The view of the Coruscant skyline from his office had become less of a pleasure and more a visual reminder of how easily corruption could hide.

“Chancellor,” a protocol droid entered the room, “The Jedi have arrived.”

“Good, please send them in,” The man stepped away from the window and moved to stand in front of his desk.

The two Jedi, a Master and a Padawan, entered the office closing the door behind them.  The Master, a tall human male with long brown hair and beard to match, bowed briefly to Valorum. The Padawan, a red-haired human female in her teenage years, bowed similarly. Valorum gave a nod of his own, “Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, thank you for accepting my invitation so quickly.”

“It is rare for you to call on the Jedi Chancellor, even rarer for you to request specific Jedi, so we came as quickly as we could. Our apologies that…”

Valorum raised his hand to stop Master Jinn, “No apology is necessary. It is unfortunate but the absence of Master Tholme and Padawan Vos is outside of any of our control. They’ve been gone for two weeks and the news I am about to give you only arrived today.”

“What information do you have for us Chancelor,” Kenobi asked.

Valorum moved to his desk and held up a data-pad, “I’ve just received a message from Duchess Satine Kryze the leader of the New Mandalorian’s and the Mandalorian government.”

Master Jinn had the data-pad in his hands so quick Valorum suspected the force was responsible, while Kenobi asked him directly,” Truly Chancellor?”

“Truly,” He nodded his head pacing in front of his desk slowly.

“The government of Mandalore has stabilized greatly in the past few years, no doubt due to the peaceful relations Jaster Mereel and the young Duchess have made between their two factions. The fact that I’ve been in contact with the Mandalorian’s at all during that time would have been unheard of in the past. A big part of that success is because of your assisting Mereel against Death Watch some years ago, and it is for that reason I called you here today.”

Valorum clasped his hands loosely behind his back, “Duchess Satine has invited me to Mandalore in one month’s time, to attend the ceremony where she will reopen Mandalorian space to the Galactic Republic.”

While Master Jinn remained stoic as ever his young Padawan actually gasped in surprise. The Chancellor smiled at the girl’s excitement even though she hid it behind a calm mask quickly. Master Jinn spoke soon after, “What of our part in this Chancellor?”

Valorum gave a small sigh rubbing at his aching eyes, “While the Duchess has extended the invitation the fact of the matter remains that until recently Mandalore has been very much separate from the rest of the Galaxy. For all the progress made some still want it to stay that way.”

Kenobi picked up on his worry, “Going there yourself could be very risky.”

“And the Duchess has informed me that word of my arrival has already gotten out somehow. The New Mandalorian’s have received threats on the lives of myself and the Duchess should I set foot in the Capitol city.” Valorum mumbled quietly, his headache worsening a bit.

“Would it be unwise to send another representative,” Master Jinn asked passing the data-pad to Kenobi, “You are the Supreme Chancellor if something happened to you…”

“It is because I am the Supreme Chancellor that it’s imperative I go,” Valorum said firmly. Huffing out a small sigh he looked back out the window. His mind returned to his earlier thoughts on allies and enemies.

“Going myself is the greatest show of faith I can put behind this possible peace with the Mandalorian’s. If I send someone else parties on either side will use that as a means to pick apart this whole ceremony and lessen its impact. Centuries of war and paranoia ending ride on this.”

He took a breath to calm himself, not wanting to lose his composure in front of the individuals whose help he needed so desperately.

“That said I am no fool and recognize the danger. Duchess Satine is allowing me to send my own representative’s to help with the ceremonies preparation…or that’s the official story. In reality they are going to help investigate the threats towards me and serve as Republic security.”

“That is where we come in I assume,” Master Jinn’s deep voice intoned. Valorum turned back to the Jedi, “Yes, you two will be my representatives.”

“Why send Jedi, Chancellor?” Kenobi asked handing him back the data-pad, “Would that not…antagonize the culprit’s?”

The white-haired gentleman actually chuckled, “There is that chance but I’m not sending you two because you are Jedi. I am sending you because Jaster Mereel and the True Mandalorian’s know and trust you. Your part in the fall of Death Watch has endeared you to many of the participating parties in these proceedings. So I am not sending you because you are Jedi…but because you are trusted by the Mandalorian’s, and trusted by me.”

The two Jedi looked to each other. Valorum was as familiar with the Jedi Order as a non-Jedi could be, he was one of the few in direct correspondence with the Jedi High Council. Even then he was in the dark about many of their ways, like the bond between a Padawan and their Master. At this moment he had to wonder if the two Jedi were speaking to each other without words in a way only they could understand.

“We will accept this mission Chancelor,” Master Jinn said.

Valorum huffed out a breath, “Thank you, I will send word to the Duchess immediately.”

“We will take our leave then to prepare,” The Jedi began to leave.

“Here, this contains the information pertinent to your mission,” Valorum handed over a small data-chip to Padawan Kenobi.

“May the Force be with you,” Valorum said. As little as he knew about the Force and how heavily it was intertwined with…everything, he knew it was greatly significant to the very existence of the Jedi Order. He truly hoped it would help them in the coming days. The door clicked closed and Valorum resumed his vigil by the window. Now if only the Force would be with him as he tried his best to keep the Republic safe.

*

As the two Jedi departed the Senate offices they began to plan for their upcoming mission.

“We should leave immediately,” Qui-Gon said stroking his chin, “We should inform the Council as soon as we return to the Temple and go over the data Valorum gave us with them.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed as the two journeyed to the speeder that had brought them to the Senate in the first place. In the private parking structure no one was going to stare at passing Jedi but she still kept her wits about her as always.

“I wonder if we should contact Jaster Mereel,” Obi-Wan mused climbing into the passenger side of the speeder taking care that her robe did not catch in the door. Despite years of having to wear the robe Obi-Wan had never grown to accept its weight, or its annoying habit of getting caught in and/or on things.

“Hmm perhaps…have any of your conversations with Jango Fett indicated this might be happening?” Qui-Gon activated the speeder, the engine’s steady thrum piercing the quiet of the private hangar. Years ago on the very mission that had earned the two Jedi the Mandalorian’s faith in them, Obi-Wan had struck up a friendship with True Mandalorian Jango Fett. Qui-Gon knew the two had exchanged contact information and conversations over the holo-com.

Obi-Wan stilled briefly but regained her composure, “I have not contacted Jango directly in a few years Master.”

Her Master actually looked surprised, “Truly but…”

“The political situation on Mandalore has been taking up his time so communicating with him over the holo-com has been difficult. We send typed messages but that’s all I’m afraid, sometimes it’ll be months before I hear from him...so I try not to send messages to often.”

Qui-Gon gave a resigned sigh as he pulled the speeder out into the air-way’s heading towards the Temple. He wondered who had begun pressuring Obi-Wan to burn bridges with the few individuals she knew outside the temple. While some distance was definitely wise for a Jedi, so they could keep as neutral a stance as they could in conflict, Qui-Gon attributed many successful missions to the help of those he knew that were not Jedi.

“Obi-Wan…”

“I did not stop contacting him Master, nor am I ‘burning bridges’ as you would say,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. Honestly the girl was getting to good at reading him, he might need to work on that.

“It’s just…I came to the conclusion that having a little girl, a Jedi no less, pestering him would not be good for Jango’s standing.”

Qui-Gon’s worry was lessened some. So Obi-Wan truly was just being prudent. After all some could accuse Jango of outside influence if it became widespread knowledge that he conversed regularly with a citizen of the Republic, and a Jedi. Still…

“We will be seeing him soon anyway,” Obi-Wan said simply.

Qui-Gon nodded pulling the speeder away from the greater air-way traffic as the Temple loomed in the distance.

*

Perhaps Obi-Wan hadn’t been completely honest with Qui-Gon about why she had stopped contacting Jango.

As the Padawan tinkered away at her Starfighter in the Temple hangar she mused quietly to herself as she often did when she was alone. She’d told the truth…just not the whole truth.

In the beginning her holo conversations with Jango were always welcomed and she found them enjoyable. They would talk about the work of the True Mandalorian’s on Mandalore, Mandalorian culture, and he would ask how her training was going. There were details that could not be shared, mission sensitive topics or things neither of their factions allowed as public knowledge, but they talked about everything else no matter how trivial. As the years stretched on Obi-Wan became more aware of the age difference between herself and Jango. He was already an adult by Mandalore’s standards and with so much changing in Mandalorian space he began taking on more responsibilities as a result. It seemed as though he had less and less free time to speak with her and looked more and more tired and even stressed. When he was only able to send her pre-recorded messages or typed ones Obi-Wan did what she though was right and stopped messaging him as often as she had.

. Conversations with Shmi Skywalker had eased Obi-Wan’s guilt over the whole thing. As Shmi told her it was common for many across the galaxy to have less time to speak with friends and family as adult responsibilities took the forefront of their mind, particularly if there was distance involved. Jango was busy, but he still contacted Obi-Wan, and so long as she kept responding to his messages Shmi believed Obi-Wan was doing the adult thing and had nothing to feel bad about.

_You’re still his friend Obi-Wan and he knows that._

Shmi’s words calmed her as they so often did, the older woman knew so much about the outside world that Obi-Wan did not. She confided in her Master often but…Qui-Gon had been raised in the Temple like her while Shmi had lived her life outside it, so some things Obi-Wan preferred Shmi’s advice on. It was also a good opportunity to see how Anakin was growing, since he was now nearing 6 years old. To think if things had gone differently on the slaver ship where Obi-Wan had met Shmi…Anakin might not be here today.

He could now converse with Obi-Wan…though she had yet to convince him to stop calling her ‘Wani’. Quinlan had overheard the little boy call her that and Obi-Wan had yet to hear the end of it. When she’d let the nickname thing slip to Jango one time he’d taken to calling her ‘Wani’ as well…though he didn’t use it to mess with her so she was less bothered by it.

Obi-Wan set the hydro-spanner she’d been holding down and flipped her long braid back over her shoulder. She truly did want to see Jango again and was looking forward to this mission. Jaster Mereel, the True Mandalorians…she was excited to see all of them again actually. Obi-Wan was equally as keen to see Sundari, the Mandalorian capitol, and meet the young Duchess Satine Kryze. Maybe she could learn something about politics from the leader of the New Mandalorian’s. As her thoughts distracted her she dropped a piece of stubborn space rock that had become frozen to the outside of the Starfighter on her last flight. The astromech she dropped it on beeped irately at her, somehow managing to convey its outrage.

“Sorry!”

While Obi-Wan tried to apologize to an in indignant droid Qui-Gon was conversing with Master Tahl in another part of the temple.

“I really wish the Chancellor would allow you more back-up, two Jedi is not enough for this,” The female Jedi said managing to make her unhappiness known despite her calm tone. The two Masters were sparring in the Dojo but it was becoming more of a debate than anything else.

“The plan was originally to have four Jedi go but Master Tholme…”Qui-Gon started to say…

“- and Padawan Vos are on another mission. If four was the original plan then…”

“Four Jedi who had worked with the Mandalorian’s in the past, had already built some trust there, and were personally invited. We are walking on Nuna shells enough as it is we cannot risk going outside mission parameters already. Obi-Wan and I are the only Jedi here who were called upon so we are the only ones who can go.” Qui-Gon said for what felt like the 3rd time. He must have said it in a chiding way because Tahl kicked him in the shin.

“OW!!”

“It is still not a favorable situation Qui,” Tahl said.

Qui-Gon sulked at both the use of his childhood nickname and his sore shin, “I know it’s not Tahl but it’s the only one we have. Only those within the Mandalorian palace know that Republic representatives are coming at all and only the Duchess and the True Mandalorian’s know we are Jedi. In fact only I have been identified as a Republic representative, Obi-Wan will be hiding in plain sight as a member of Duchess Satine’s staff.”

Tahl paused to shut off her light-saber and moved to take a drink from her water bottle. She was silent long enough that Qui-Gon thought she was coming up with another argument.

“That is actually quite clever. Should those against the Duchess’ plans move against her, Obi-Wan…” She said instead.

“-is added security. It’s an impressive show of faith on the Duchess’ part to put her life in a Jedi’s hands.” Qui-Gon finished for her.

Tahl was silent and Qui-Gon knew her analytical mind was processing the truth, that this was actually the best opportunity the Republic could ask for. But a good opportunity did not necessarily mean wise or safe. The two concepts were warring in Tahl’s mind.

Tahl conceded finally with a sigh, “I still don’t like it Qui.”

“I know…but we must believe this is the will of the Force.”

*

Obi-Wan spent the better part of the night tossing and turning as she restlessly thought about her part in this mission. The True Mandalorian’s had created an alias for her so she could hide in plain sight. Obi-Wan had not been given all the specifics about her position, only that she was to work closely with the Duchess and protect her while Qui-Gon acted as Republic Representative Kare Javos. To better aide in the ruse Obi-Wan was to leave for Mandalore a full 3 days before Qui-Gon and meet a ship that would escort her to Mandalore as discreetly as possible to assume her temporary identity. She left the Temple in the wee hours of the morning when most were asleep with only her Master and Master Yoda seeing her off. The tiny shuttle she piloted was ideal for the mission, being small and easily lost in hyperspace lanes just in case her arrival was leaked like the Chancellor’s had been. Unfortunately the quiet was stifling, she’d rarely piloted a ship without Qui-Gon with her or in contact over the comm. She was anxious and bored within 10 minutes.

When Obi-Wan piloted her ship out of hyperspace hours later the black of space with its many stars swallowed the myriad of blue.

The Mandalorian freighter loomed large in her viewport at the coordinates she’d been given.

Well this was the moment of truth, either this was her escort or her cover was already blown. She held her breathe when a voice crackled over the comm.

_“What’s going on little one?”_

Obi-Wan released her breathe, “Jaster?”

_“Thought I’d come pick you up myself, the cargo bay is open just try not to dent the trim.”_

Her nerves settled some Obi-Wan proceeded as instructed guiding her ship into the available space within the freighter. The docking clamps hissed as they latched her ship in place and she waited for the all clear that the cargo bay was de-pressurized before she opened the hatch. A figure in metallic gray traditional Mandalorian armor was waiting below as she dropped to the cargo bay floor.

“Done some growing I see,” the Mandalorian chuckled as he walked closer, “Last I saw you, you were about a foot and a half shorter.”

Recognizing his voice Obi-Wan stood up a little straighter, trying to look professional even as a small smile curved her lips, “I wasn’t going to be 10 forever Jaster.”

She’d first met Jaster Mereel barely 5 years ago on what had been her first mission. On the planet Korda Six Obi-Wan and her Master, along with Master Tholme and Quinlan Vos, had aided Jaster’s organization the True Mandalorian’s. On that mission she’d met Jango Fett, fought the Mandalorian war faction Death Watch, and saved Jaster’s life. Jaster was a warrior as Mandalorian tradition defined, but he was not a war-monger, he saw the value of peace and stability. More so he was _Mand’alor_ , the leader his people believed in and who led them in battle. He was also Jango’s adopted father.

His survival had been the tipping point to all of this…if Jaster were not here to cooperate with Satine Kryze, the re-opening of Mandalorian space would not even be a possibility.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts had her so distracted she hadn’t even realized Jaster had drawn so close until he ruffled her hair, “It is good to see you.”

 “Likewise,” she smiled freely now.

“This way, I’ll get you up to speed on what’s going on.” Jaster gestured to a hallway and Obi-Wan followed after him. The ship was lightly manned, Obi-Wan only saw 3 other Mandalorian’s on their way to the bridge, all bearing the crest of the True Mandalorian’s on their armor. No doubt they would never breathe a word of her arrival on this ship. She wondered idly if any of them had been on Korda Six…she wondered if Jango was here…

“I’m sure your Chancellor briefed you a bit about what’s going on?”

Obi-Wan returned her attention to Jaster and nodded her head, “Yes.”

“Then I’m going to give you some more details,” Jaster opened the door to the bridge Obi-Wan following after him. No one else was present, loyal as the True Mandalorian’s were the less her part in this plan was known the better. The door shut behind Obi-Wan and Jaster continued further into the room.

“A few hours after Duchess Satine made known her plans to invite Chancellor Valorum to Sundari an unmarked letter was found on her desk. It was a threat that if the Chancellor stepped foot on Mandalorian soil both his life and the life of the Duchess were forfeit. We have suspects, after all she’d only revealed her plans to a few individuals, but finger pointing is starting among the Mandalorian council of Minister’s already and we don’t want to make it worse. I had to jump through hoops just to get off planet long enough to come get you, needless to say the Council is suspicious of me as well. Those that aren’t accusing each other are trying to convince the Duchess to postpone the Chancellor’s arrival.”

Jaster moved to sit in one of the available swiveling seats and gestured for Obi-Wan to take the other. He tapped his finger loosely on his knee, “Satine refuses to be cowed and waste all we’ve worked for the past few years, but asked my advice on what the wisest course of action is.”

“So you called on us,” Obi-Wan surmised as she sat down.

“I know you are trustworthy, the Duchess is putting her faith in that trust as well,” Jaster removed his helmet and set it aside. His features were much the same as they’d been on Korda Six but Obi-Wan could see the stress of the past few years had deepened the creases in his skin, and lightened the dark of his hair. He looked tired, much like Jango had in his later holo’s.

“Are you well Jaster,” Obi-Wan asked suddenly concerned.

He seemed surprised by her words but a smile creased his features, “I’m well, you made sure of that.”

Obi-Wan flushed lightly. Being humble was a lesson important to the Jedi, so hearing Jaster sing her praises embarrassed her. She’d saved his life on Korda Six…he swore to never forget that gift.

The smile left Jaster’s face, “Qui-Gon is going to be investigating the threat to the Chancellor, my group will be helping him, but that still leaves the threat to the Duchess. She is under greater threat at the moment than the Chancellor and even her guard are suspect at this time.”

“That’s why I will be shadowing her yes,” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, the official story is that you are ‘protégé to her Grace the Duchess Satine Kryze’ and are in training to be her aide in regards to all this Republic business.”

Obi-Wan gulped, “That is a creative cover story.”

Jaster smirked, “Your alias is air-tight; I am claiming you to be a member of my House, your position a sign of good faith from the Duchess. Also by Mandalorian standards you are an adult so you beginning your training at this point just reinforces your cover. Besides you’re probably the most knowledgeable person about Mandalorian customs that isn’t Mandalorian.”

That was a high compliment, so why did it make Obi-Wan apprehensive?

“For the next month you will help, and secretly, protect the Duchess. When the Chancellor arrives on Sundari you will be able to stand right there and better protect both of them if we haven’t settled this whole business yet.”

Obi-Wan felt her nerves rise. She had initially thought she would be posing as palace staff to help her Master investigate the threats. To find out she was to be present through a great deal of the Duchess’s political proceedings and so would be around her frequently was jarring. So much for keeping a low profile. Qui-Gon may be the one charged with investigating the threats but he just had to be pretend he wasn’t a Jedi…

Obi-Wan had to pretend she was a Mandalorian.

This was getting more and more complicated.

“What is my alias,” she asked trying to hide the uneasy pitch to her voice.

Jaster actually chuckled, “Wani Feros.”

Obi-Wan’s nerves fizzled and she deadpanned, “That was Jango’s idea wasn’t it?”

 

 


	2. Sundari

Sundari

Mandalore was the ancestral home of the Mandalorian people. When it was first settled by those who would name it the planet had been a beautiful lush world with vast forests, sprawling grasslands, and numerous bodies of water. As time went on numerous battles fought with outside forces, the Republic and others, even inner conflict reduced a fair bit of Mandalore’s natural beauty to bare deserts with poor barely breathable air. Still the Mandalorian’s refused to abandon the world in any fashion, and as a show of their adaptiveness and persistence built bio-dome cities in even the harshest deserts on the planet. Sundari was one such bio-dome metropolis. It was also where Mandalore’s current governing party, the New Mandalorian’s, had their capital and the Royal palace.

Obi-Wan mulled over the information in her head, looking out from a small window as the freighter flew closer and closer to the city. It was a massive gray structure amidst glistening white sand as far as the eye could see in any direction. Stepping away from the window she turned to finish changing into the garments befitting ‘Wani Feros’ and her new position. The clothing was simple enough a grey long sleeved under-shirt and pants, knee high boots of a darker grey, and a blue over-tunic with mid-length sleeves and a high collar. The dark yellow belt Obi-Wan snapped around her waist matched the embroidery on the tunic. In all honesty the clothing was comfortable and serviceable which Obi-Wan found a relief; she’d seen some of the clothing nobility and politicians wore and the idea of wearing something similar had worried her.

Her shoulder length hair had been braided and then twisted into a bun at the back of her head, it looked professional but more importantly it hid her Padawan braid. Speaking of hiding things…

Obi-Wan had made her journey to Mandalorian space in a pilot’s jumpsuit, her robes and lightsaber left at the Temple to better hide her identity. The comm with which she’d sent a message to the Order and her Master that she’d arrived safely had been wiped of all previous contact information and transmissions and dropped into the ship’s incinerator. There was one thing though she had not left at the Temple. Obi-Wan laid her hand gently over the crystal necklace hanging at her collar bone which she never removed from her person. Besides…the necklace was Mandalorian…more authentic disguise that way.

All the same she tucked it beneath her shirt and tunic before she fastened the tunic collar the rest of the way. Satisfied she left her temporary quarters and went to rejoin Jaster on the bridge. He looked to have just finished a holo-call, the blue projection fading away as Obi-Wan approached.

“The Duchess has been informed of our arrival, are you ready to begin your duties Wani?”

Obi-Wan was going to have to remember not to correct anyone who addressed her by the nickname, “Yes.”

“Good. Now if I had my way you’d be leaving this ship with a blaster strapped to your belt,” Jaster muttered. Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, she hadn’t thought about that. She didn’t have her lightsaber and she was supposed to protect the Duchess. On Mandalore a blaster was commonplace but…

“But the Duchess has made her view on that clear. She’s already headed my advice on a great deal these past days and I don’t want to take advantage of her trust by pushing this matter…so no blaster.”

Obi-Wan let out a relieved puff of breathe. Blaster’s were fine and all but…she was a Jedi, and blaster’s were not her weapon of choice. When Jaster held out a cylinder shaped object that was about a foot long she cocked a brow.

“A stun baton however is perfectly acceptable,” He explained and dropped the weapon into her open palm. As Obi-Wan clipped it to her belt she felt a bit more balanced. The ship listed sharply to the left and one sloped wall of the city’s black dome filled the front viewport.

“We’re entering the city sir,” One of the pilots said. Jaster nodded and clapped a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder with a grin, “This is where we part for now little one.”

“Is it,” Obi-Wan asked.

“Have to maintain as much cover as possible, so the fewer people know I went to get you the better. I stay on the ship with the pilots while an acquaintance of mine escorts you to the Royal palace. Little back-tracking and I depart elsewhere,” Jaster grinned at her one last time before putting his helmet on.

“So we will meet up at the palace then?” Obi-Wan steadied herself as the ship slowed drastically to enter a large docking area.

“If all goes well,” Jaster mused as the ship gave a shudder signaling its landing, “Well I better make myself scarce for now. Your escort knows your name and is probably waiting, so get going.”

Obi-Wan gave a jerky nod. No worries she just had to wander into a city of those who had long hated the Jedi Order, accompanied by a total stranger, pretend she was a trained political aide and find a could be assassin.

Her Master had gotten the easy job.

Steeling her nerves she gave a short bow to Jaster and left the bridge for the loading ramp. The ramp was already lowered and before she walked into anyone’s line of sight Obi-Wan adjusted her posture to be…more intimidating? She stood up straight held her head high and walked with her hands clasped confidently behind her back. Now as long as she didn’t trip…

Her feet met dura-crete and she surveyed her surroundings. The shipping dock was pretty standard, lots of freighters some smaller personal crafts, one luxury space yacht, some fighter craft, lots of people milling about…

Obi-Wan was a little surprised to see so few beings wearing Mandalorian armor. In fact it looked like only a few individuals, police forces most likely, were wearing any kind of armor at all. Well that was unexpected. Another way the New Mandalorian’s differed from the True Mandalorian’s?

It was oddly comforting, she looked less out of place.

“Miss Feros,” A voice brought her back from her thoughts. Just to her right was a young man wearing a variation of her own clothing. His posture was perfect, stance firm, and given the serious look on his face and the short style his reddish hair was cut in Obi-Wan deduced he was military in some fashion.

“Yes,” She acknowledged, chiding herself for not responding quicker.

The young man gave a nod of his head, “My name is Fenn Rau, I have been instructed to escort you to the Palace.”

*

Fenn Rau was not as much of a conversationalist as Jango and Jaster were.

It could have been his maintaining a professional attitude on what was a mission assigned him by the governing power, Obi-Wan rationalized. After sitting in a speeder with the man for a few minutes and him relatively ignoring her presence however Obi-Wan began to think this was just how he acted.

When the small speeder exited the hangar speedways out into the open sky-lanes of the city Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk much either. Instead she turned her head every which way as she took in Sundari. Large structures of permacrete and transparisteel filled the dome, various matte and reflective surfaces absorbing or reflecting artificial light from the cities domed ceiling. While a majority of the city structures jutted up from the ground as was standard there were also massive towers hanging from the ceiling like stalactites. It seemed like Sundari had its own way to maximize space, similar to the levels on Coruscant; if you can’t build up, build down.

While the overall look of the city was modern and sleek, there were flourishes here and there. Artwork was built on or along buildings and walls along the sky lanes and walkways far below. Splashes of green which were parks and maybe even private gardens broke the grey and dark color scheme. Obi-Wan grimaced as the speeder flew past a very detailed fresco depicting a Mandalorian in combat with a Pau’an Jedi…the Jedi was losing.

“Have you lived in the city long,” Obi-Wan asked conversationally, putting the image of centuries of conflict out of her mind.

Fenn Rau gave her a quick side-long glance before returning his attention to the sky-lane.

“Only the past year or so, I’m one of the few permanent outside security staff stationed in the palace. You’re to be the Duchess’ aide?”

Ah…yes until her mission was over. She had no real idea what story Jaster and the Duchess were going to give as to why the ‘new political aide’ turned out to be a Jedi or if they were never going to reveal her status and give some other excuse.

“Yes,” she answered the question.

 “Just fair warning some at the palace are going to make things difficult for you.”

Obi-Wan controlled her reaction, masking her worry that difficulties meant the assassination threats, and feigned innocent curiosity, “How so?”

“The Ruling Council does acknowledge that the alliance with the True Mandalorian’s is beneficial, Jaster’s standing with the general public has quieted a lot of conflict, however that the Duchess appointed a True Mandalorian as her personal aide…”

“They fear the True Mandalorian’s are getting too involved,” Obi-Wan deduced.

“They aren’t going to demean you or try and sabotage you, but they won’t mask their disapproval, I wanted you to have an idea of what you’ll be dealing with.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Thank you.”

Fenn Rau grumbled an acknowledgment and went back to his driving. Obi-Wan wondered if he’d experienced something similar when he became assigned to the palace. Jaster truly did inspire his people on Mandalore to come together. The speeder dipped and a large ornate building, the palace most likely, came into view. The speeder slowed down towards the long landing platform while Obi-Wan took in the palace itself. She could say that the palace was definitely a unique building with its domed towers large glass windows and the more ornate decorative flourishes compared to the more uniform structures of Sundari.

Obi-Wan could also see that the palace was a security nightmare.

 The windows alone offered easy line of sight, and some of the open air halls might mean easy access into the inner palace. She took mental note of the weaknesses she saw and made plans to explore later and find the palace’s weak points. No wonder the Duchess had yielded to Jaster’s recommendation that Obi-Wan protect her, she had to have seen the risk to her safety the palace represented. The slight bump of the speeder landing jarred Obi-Wan from her thoughts and she hopped out of the vehicle before Fenn Rau had even turned it off.

“Ah Miss Feros!”

The loud greeting drew Obi-Wan’s attention but she didn’t miss the way Rau tensed up.

A tall woman in elegant dress and with her long dark hair done up in a hairstyle Obi-Wan was sure defied physics was approaching. She gave a slight bow in greeting, “I am Ayla Rook aide to the Ruling Council of the New Mandalorian’s. I have been sent to greet you.”

“A pleasure,” Obi-Wan stated not quite sure about this new person just yet.

“I have instructions to take Miss Feros directly to the Duchess,” Rau stated rounding the speeder to stand beside Obi-Wan his body language daring the older woman to object.

“Of course, of course,” Ayla waved her hand, ignoring Rau’s implied send off, “I’m merely conveying the Council’s wish to meet with the Duchess’ new aide once she has a free moment.”

“I’m sure the Duchess will make the introductions, the sooner she meets with Miss Feros the sooner those introductions can commence,” Fenn Rau crossed his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan felt as if she was caught in a verbal crossfire here. Ayla’s cheery demeanor slipped for a moment as a glare was directed at Fenn Rau, then just as quickly the mask was back in place.

“It is a pleasure to welcome you to Sundari, Wani Feros, the Council will be pleased to meet you at your earliest convenience,” Ayla’s tone was saccharine and Obi-Wan knew it was forced.

“And I them Miss Rook,” Obi-Wan gave a little bow of her own before turning to Rau, “The Duchess is expecting me I believe?”

“This way,” Rau gestured towards the large doorway at the end of the landing pad and Obi-Wan followed him. She could sense the irritation radiating off of Ayla Rook through the Force though it was directed at Fenn Rau rather than Obi-Wan.

Interesting.

The two guards standing beside the doorway nodded at Fenn Rau before opening the door. Good, at least security was decent so far. Obi-Wan looked around as they entered one of the large perimeter hallways of the palace. Having grown up in the temple Obi-Wan was quite used to cavernous ceilings and towering pillars, in comparison the Sundari palace was a little smaller. There were a lot more embellishment though, plants lined the halls in decorative pots, while more art appeared in various forms. Obi-Wan made plans to see if the many windows were made with blaster proof glass later.

Much like at the station the only ones wearing armor in the palace were the guards, most others dressed similarly to herself and Rau, likely palace staff.

Another door guarded by security, and 3 more hallways later, Obi-Wan and Rau stood before a large ornate door.

“This is the Duchess’ office,” Rau explained knocking on the door. Obi-Wan heard the tell tale beep of a scanner and made sure not to move as a beam of light passed over herself and her escort before the door unlocked and a guard gestured them in.

The office was decorated similarly to the rest of the palace but with long tapestries lining the walls depicting beautiful landscapes, likely from across Mandalore and its colony worlds. Beneath the largest tapestry depicting the palace itself was placed a large desk, real wood no less, at which sat a young woman. The woman looked up from a data-pad and stood to greet them, “Greetings to you both. I hope the journey went well?”

Rau gave a short bow, “Yes your grace.”

Obi-Wan blinked, ‘this was the Duchess?’

The leader of the New Mandalorian’s and Mandalore at large looked to be barely 20 years old. She was tall and slender in an elegant gown of blue, her blond hair done up in an elaborate series of braids and a head-dress of some kind. She was very pretty and her smile was genuine and kind. Obi-Wan had seen holo-images of the Duchess before but the images had not captured her…noble presence?

The Duchess approached them giving a light nod of her head, “Hello Miss Feros, I am Satine Kryze.”

“Your Grace,” Obi-Wan gave a slight bow her arms spread slightly off to the side.

“Thank you again for your aide Fenn Rau,” the Duchess said looking now to the young man.

“I took pride in the task, have a peaceful day Duchess,” With a turn of his heel Rau departed with a final nod to Obi-Wan, the door closing and locking behind him. It did not escape Obi-Wan’s notice that the guard who had been stationed in the room had left with him.

“I wanted us to be able to converse privately Obi-Wan,” the Duchess explained. Obi-Wan reaction to her real name amused the Duchess as she laughed lightly, “Do not worry I regularly scan for bugs and surveillance here what is said here is just between us.”

“Thank goodness,” Obi-Wan breathed before bowing in the more traditional Jedi style, “It is a pleasure to assist you Duchess Satine.”

“Satine is just fine Obi-Wan,” The Duchess…Satine gave a small chuckle, “In light of all that you and your Order are doing for me a bit of familiarity is due.”

Obi-Wan felt a little of the tension she’d been feeling leave her, after all Satine would be the one she would interact with the most on this planet and she was aware of her true identity. She wasn’t completely alone here after all.

“You are doing a great service to the Republic by allowing the negotiations, our assistance is the least the Jedi Order can do.”

That seemed to put the Duchess at ease as well as her already warm smile grew wider and more relaxed.

“Come now Obi-Wan I have much to tell you before we meet with the Council of Ministers, and I assume you have much to tell me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Obi-Wan's mission begins.  
> Also thanks so much for all the support and comments over the months. Work has taken up a lot of my time and I struggled with figuring out where this story was going. With all the great things going on with STAR WARS, I was bound and determined not to let this story die.  
> As I've mentioned before this story will span a variety of Star Wars media and stories with characters from a variety of sources appearing, like Fenn Rau.  
> Thanks again for all the support hope everyone enjoys the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is part 2 of my ongoing Fated Forces series.  
> I took the opportunity to fix some issues from my first part of the series, namely how I spelled Jaster's last name wrong *sigh*.  
> We are now getting to where the story really starts to get rolling. Part 1 was all groundwork, establishing how this universe differs from canon, characterizing Obi-Wan of course, and kind of giving an idea of the major players in my story for now.  
> Hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
